Flirting Cats up in the Sky
by SkyLeinz
Summary: A SEDDIE ONESHOT. Nuff said.


**Flirting cats up in the sky**

It was a Sunday afternoon and Sam was all by herself. She was perch atop a branch on a big tree in front of their house. It was her special tree, the tree that held so many memories since she was little. She was even the one who planted it, alongside with her dad of course.

She breathed in the sweet fresh scent of the air and sighed. She was beyond bored as ever. She could go to Carly's apartment but she and Spencer went to Yakima yesterday to visit their grandpa and won't be back tomorrow. So now, she was all alone with no one to talk to and yet, she was okay with that. No disturbance, no annoyance and most importantly, she could think all to herself. Or so she thought.

"What are you doing up there?"

Sam was startled at the voice. She looked below to see none other than Freddie standing near the foot of the tree.

"What are you doing here?" She retorted.

"I just wanted to check up on you if you were okay. Since Carly isn't here and you haven't been at the apartment for days now, I thought you might be bored or something." He said.

"Well, as you can see, I am perfectly fine until _you_ showed up."

There was pause before Sam heard him talk again. "I'm… sorry. That I ruined your peace."

She sighed. "It's cool."

She heard him sigh and couldn't help but to look down at him. He walked towards the foot of the tree and sat down, leaning his back on the trunk. Sam shook her head and looked back at the sky. She loves to look at the formations of clouds. They were just so artistic, making pictures up in the sky. It was like the gods were trying to mold things from earth or something.

"That looks like a rabbit." She heard Freddie said after a couple of minutes.

She looked down at him and noticed he was pointing to a cloud. She chuckled slightly as it did kind of look like a white fluffy bunny.

"That one looks like a dinosaur." She said as she pointed to a cloud next to the bunny.

"A little. It kind of looks like that fake dino, barney." He laughed.

"It does, doesn't it?" She chuckled.

"That looks like a book."

"No, it's more of a box with a bow on top."

"Really? It looked to me like a book."

"Of course it does. You're a nub." She said as she shook her head.

"So, you just do this ever since yesterday?" She heard him ask.

"Not really. Hung out at Wendy's place yesterday. She's out of town today so I just stayed here." She replied.

"Oh, I see."

"What about you? What'd you do yesterday? Did nerd stuff again?"

She heard him murmur a faint yes and that made her chuckle.

"You are such a nerd, you know that Fredwardo?"

"Yes, you've mentioned that more than necessary."

"That's because it _is_ necessary." She said.

There was silence after that and neither one of them said a word. Sam, feeling her back ached, climbed down the tree and sat next to Freddie. They just sat there in a comfortable silence for awhile until she spoke up.

"That one looks like a three headed snake." She said as she pointed up.

Freddie chuckled as he looked at her. "A three headed snake? Really?"

"What? Unless it's a hose with three nozzles." She shrugged.

He shook his head in disbelief and looked back at up. "You're insane."

"Not being sane is boring." She countered.

"True."

"What?"

"I said, true. You not being sane is absolutely boring indeed." He smiled.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he said it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the trunk as she listened to the rustling of the leaves and the swooshing of the wind. Suddenly, she felt Freddie moving closer to her and slightly shaking her.

"Sam… Sam…" He said.

She stirred and opened her eyes. "What is it, doof?"

She then heard a rather loud growl as she looked at a rather scared Freddie.

"What is it, nub?"

He pointed to a gray cat with only three legs, hissing and growling at him as it slowly made its way over to him.

"Chillax, it's only my cat Frothy." Sam chuckled.

"Nice Frothy… Good Frothy…" He said as he tried to calm the small gray wolverine type cat but to no avail.

"Frothy, come on!" Sam ordered the animal and it obeyed, slowly limping over towards her.

She petted the cat as it purred in delight. Freddie watched in amazement as Sam picked Frothy from the ground and into her arms. She rocked it sideways like it was a little baby. Sam noticed his stares and looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that… I've never seen you so gentle with animals." He said softly.

She chuckled. "I love all sorts of animals. It's weird though that I absolutely love meat and at the same time the animals that are being killed to provide them."

"Yeah, I don't get that part much. Why do you love them and eat them?"

"I dunno." She shrugged.

She smiled as Frothy stirred in her arms and she let him go. Frothy then sat next to Sam and curled up in a ball. Freddie couldn't help but smile. Frothy was actually like Sam. He was feisty and mean but he has a soft side, just like the owner itself.

"Hey, those clouds look like two cats." Sam suddenly said, making Freddie snap out of his thoughts.

He then followed her gaze and was amaze. They really are clouds that looked like two cats doing something. But it wasn't quite clear.

"Yeah, they are. But what are they doing?" He asked.

Sam squint her eyes to get a better view. She then shrug and give up.

"I dunno." She shook her head.

Freddie stared at the formation for a few seconds and laugh. Sam shot her head up and looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I know what those cats are doing!" He laughed.

"TELL ME!" She demanded.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "You wanna know?"

"No, I wanna know the square root of one hundred and sixty nine." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's actually thirteen." He said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"FREDTWAT!"

"Okay, okay!" He chuckled. "They're kissing."

"Kissing?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know. Puckering of lips," He said as he puckered his own to demonstrate. "And do some lip action?"

Sam hit him on the shoulder. "I know what kissing means, you dork!"

"Oh, then why'd you ask?"

"I was just clarifying it!"

"Sure you were." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Freddie looked at Sam as she was pouting. "Aww, is wittle Sammy sad?"

Sam glared at him. "No and don't call me Sammy."

He looked at her and a smile suddenly emerges from his face. Sam looked up and was shocked by this.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that! Quit it! It's creepy."

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes, do sto-"

Sam wasn't able to finish her sentence as Freddie leaned in and kissed her. Sam was shocked at first but soon melted into it as she kissed back. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Freddie chuckled as he rested his forehead on hers.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Well, we're just like the cats." He said.

"The cats?" She asked. "So, we're cats now. Huh?"

"No. What I mean is we're like the two cats that we saw earlier." He smiled.

Sam chuckled as she looked up at the sky to find that the cloud formation of the two cats were still there.

"Yeah, we are." She smiled. "Hey! They don't look like they're kissing; they look like they're flirting with one another."

Freddie glanced up and looked back at Sam. "Flirting cats up in the sky?"

Sam shrugged, still looking up. "Maybe. I guess."

"Well then," Freddie said as he moved her head so she could face him. "I like them better kissing."

Sam laughed at that as Freddie leaned in to kiss her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE! Oneshot! WOOH! Yeah, another fanfic game. Trisha <em>{PolarPurple<em>} and I gave each other 20 words again out of boredom. This might be my longer oneshot ever made! :)) But, WHO CARES? It's a story and I know all you readers LOVE long oneshots. :D Oh, and btw, these are the words Trisha gave me:**

_juggling, monkeys, elephants, smoking, __**cats**__, apple dancing, love (chi eh), lavender, __**flirt**__, sky, internet, mouse, marrying, betrayal, lost, buttons, yarn , Rihanna (is that a word), house, toys_

**Yeah, I picked the words that are bold. So, HOPE THIS ONESHOT GETS REVIEWS! :D Oh, and to all of you who hasn't read my story **_**Lost in the wind**_** and its sequel, **_**Find My Way Back**_**, READ IT! And don't forget to review! :D CIAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


End file.
